


Treats

by Autisticvampireclub



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Happy Halloween!, Just because I wanted a Halloween fic with vampire Michael, M/M, So yea, This isn’t even a fic really it’s just a snippet, Vampire AU, a snippet of vampire fluff, i wrote this in less than an hour, so heres this super short super rushed super fluffy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autisticvampireclub/pseuds/Autisticvampireclub
Summary: Tags basically say it all





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Mhmmmm Halloween was great and I’m sad it’s over,,,,,,

Jeremy purred with content as Michael pressed a kiss to his neck. He could feel Michael’s fangs slide over his skin, feel those sharp incisors graze delicately over his veins. Jeremy wasn’t worried in the slightest about him hurting him. Even by accident. He whined when Michael pulled away, reaching to take a sip of Halloween Pepsi.

“Michael… can you pass me another snickers?”

Michael chuckled as he reached for the stash of treats. He unwrapped the chocolate bar, and popped it in Jeremy’s open mouth. He swallowed it one gulp.

“So cute,” Michael murmured. He stroked Jeremy’s hair gently. “Your adorable Jere.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “C’mon dude…”

“Really! Your the cutest!” Michael insisted. “Your sweeter than candy!”

Jeremy gave him a look. “Am I? Well…” 

He pulled his shirt collar down to expose his neck. “Why don’t you come get a taste of me then?” 

Michael smirked. “If you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bitey bitey blood sucky 
> 
> (Hope you all had a fantastic night!!!<3)
> 
>  
> 
> (Follow me at Autisticvampireclub.tumblr.com)


End file.
